


That Pink Slip of Permission

by orphan_account



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), K-12 - Fandom, Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A K-12 one-shots collection.In a world where girls only allowed to wear pink dresses and the boys, blue pants, Crybaby wore a lilac dress with flowers on the sleeves, and maybe that's what she needed anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is ... much of what it seems. A K-12 collection of short stories with themes focused on female experience, about bodies and sexuality, what means, a lot of bisexuality / lesbianism. That's it.  
English is not my first language, so please forgive the grammatical errors and anything blame Google Translate.
> 
> Hope you like it.

**Wheels On The Bus;**

"Ah, fuck..."

I let my head fall back against the seat, my blood was pulsing on my ears and the sweat was beginning to glue my hair on my forehead. The bus was so noisy that no one pay attention to us in the back seat, the boys was to busy laught at Jason's ass in the glass, the girls was to busy hearing anything that Kelly was saying, and I was on the verge to explode.

I let a small whimper come out as the two fingers caress me always so tenderly, Angelita had the naughty smile on her face as she moved slow, making me feel every little inch thet she was reaching inside me, moving in and out in a unhuried pace. She was torturing me, i knew it, but it was so good at the same time, my folds against her hand, the heat arising and making me wanna scream my lungs out. Anyone that look behing at us now would see my best friend fingerind me, my hips thrusting up, me blush face and lips pressed tight to not let any moan come out.

"Shit" I breath as the driver hit a bump fast, Angelita's fingers go deeper. "Angelita..."

"What baby?" I bit my lip and move to hide my face one the crook of her neck, heard her sign as I start to kiss her skin. "Hmm, you bitch"

"I'm not the one fingering the best friend on a bus"

"I'm not the one being fingered by the best friend on a bus"

She finally moves faster, her thumb touching my clit so slightly that make my mouth fall open in a silenced moan, heart pauting hard as her movements start to grow, faster, precised. I lick her skin, let my lips take the time to discover that area I already know and Angelita with the other hand hold on my tigh.

"Faster" I said making she smiles.

"Or what?"

"Stop being such a brat Angelita, fuck!" she press my clit hard, too hard, my body is so worked up that even the pain give me delicious chills down my spine. "Elita... Please"

"Just cum, baby"

Her eyes, always so blue, turned full black and even if I try I wouldn't be able to contain my soungs anymore, I love and hate when se uses her powers on me. My skin feel like its on fire, her fingers are thrusting hard, my little whimpers are getting louder and when she kiss me I close my eyes hearing a muffed sound of 'holy shit' coming from somewhere. Agelita still moving.

"They're looking at you" I can't open my eyes but I belive in her words, her lips smiling against mine. "You like that? To know that those fuckers are jerking off seeing me deep into you pussy, like that?"

"No, I don't" I say before she kissed my again, tongue on tongue, the taste of her mouth so familiar to me. "I rather see you jerk off"

"I know"

Agelita hits the spot and I cum agaist her hand, all my body tensing up as I feel my heartbeats slow a bit, she stay boried deep on my folds for some seconds, slowly curling on my sensitive walls, and as I move to sit right she thrust out.

Looking acros the aisle two boy are watching us open mouthed, their hands on their pants. She laughs bubbly as I feel my face burn.

"You will pay me for that" Angelita roled her eyes giving me a peck on the lips.

"You sayed you were feeling sick."

"That's no a code for 'put you finger in my pussy' Angelita"

"Well you didn't complain when you cum, right?" she lay her head on my shoulder and I start to count the trees as they pass me by.

Still some minutes till we get on K-12 and I'm pretty sure my underwear will need to be replaced, but it worthy though. No one was watching us anyway, no one give a fuck, the wheels on the bus keep round and round, and I know that I could count with Angelita when I feel sick again.


	2. Class Fight

**Class Fight;**

It wasn't like Crybaby liked Kelly or something. She definitely didn't like her. And the feeling was mutual.

Kelly was that kind of perfect blond bitch that Crybaby make fun off, and Crybaby was the kind of girl that Kelly and her friends gossip about and spread mean rumours.

It wasn't new the rumours about the two girls picking fights agaist each other, sometimes about Brandon, the pretty boy, sometimes about some particularly mean joke. Any reason, was a reason. The thing is: the real fight happens when no one was looking, at the dorm when everyone was out, behind the walls, over the sheets. They fight and fight real hard.

It wasn't anything like the playground fight who sent them to detention, it was more intense. That time, on that fight, Crybaby was winning, she was the one on top.

Literally.

Her hips thrusting hard against Kelly's white thigh, following the pace of her fingers inside her blond enemie. Both of then breathless, but Crybabys feel victorious as she look down at the red face and parted lips, breasts on display and a lot of creamy skin to be marked by her. Kelly was a real pillow princess, but that didn't stop her at being such a brat - while Crybaby , the blond had her hands on her hips guiding her rhythm, letting red marks as she stick her nails against the double haired skin.

Crybaby put her hand on Kelly's throat and press it, her hips moving faster, the contact of the other girl skin with her clit making her shiver.

"More" Kelly moan loud, she wasn't caring if someone could hear them or walk inside her dorm, she didn't give a fuck, she just need to come. "Ah, more, now!"

"Fuck" Crybaby whimper as she go, moving her hand harder inside Kelly, her hips going faster, and her hand pressing the throat till the blond was fighting for air. "Oh, fuck!" Kelly start choking and Crybaby loose her grip "No, no, no, don't you choke"

They moan louder, and louder, Kelly arching her back at every well done thrust, Crybaby feeling on the verge at every needy sound the blond makes.

Crybaby kiss the white neck harshly, letting hickeys to be remembered, red bite marks and trailing her tongue all the way, she doubt Brandon could make Kelly moan like that, or any other boy, only her could make that basic bitch like that - hot and messy. No more perfect princess, now, going full needy bitch for some hand job.

She press the throat again when she feel her orgasm rising inside her body, her legs were burning and sweat covered all her body, but she would not stop. Let her thumb go to Kelly's worked up clit and heard her scream, pleads, moans and whimpers. Her finger going heavy on her neck, stoping the track of air, making the girl close her eyes and pant for some oxigen, some harsh thrusts and dirty pleads, both of them were cuming hard. Crybaby didn't realease Kelly's throat, and the blond keep cuming for some extra seconds.

They lay side by side, looking at the ceiling. "How did you know?" ask Kelly, still panting for air.

"Did know what?"

"This throat thing?" Crybaby laugh a bit.

"My dad always says to me" Crybaby them turn no Kelly, covering her body and giving her a kiss, tasting her tongue, bitting her lip. "Go for the throat"

**Author's Note:**

> sup my hibbie jibbies. If you liked it, please, let me know.


End file.
